The present invention relates to a central treatment equipment of drinking water, and particularly to a central treatment equipment of drinking water with safety and sanitation for the supply to the whole member in an organization or residence or to each unit of a building.
Most of the conventional drinking water units are constructed of a single body of which filter softener, heater, cooler and outlet valve of the drinking water supply system are mounted on one drinking machine with small capacity to limit for the supply to one place and one person at a time; if for a public occasion such as hospital, office building, school or social-gathering place for drinking water supply to a multiple persons at a time, a number of single-unit drinking water machines must be installed on different locations respectively in order to avoid coming this way and that or waiting on line for drinking water; however, if a large number of drinking machines are needed (ten or more than one hundred units), not only equipment cost is high but also power supply or fuel for boiling water may cause another waste; in addition, each machine should require maintenance that will cause the problem not to meet the requirement of economic benefit.
Another, in a common residence though it has no problem of inadequate drinking equipment due to excessive number of users in an organization or public place, however each family that has installed one drinking water machine may increase the number of equipment installed in the family and it may suffer sanitation problem owing to their neglect of maintenance.
On the other hand, some drinking machines have merely filtered fresh water without boiled for drinking, which is really doubtful in respect of safety and sanitation. Another, water drinking machines in general have softened water by means of cation treatment device and it is merely effective to soften hard water but not effective to remove chlorine gas, antiseptic solution and bleach from tap water. To improve the defect of such cation treatment device on the market there has a water electrolysis device to replace the cation exchanger.
The water electrolysis device is provided for the electrolysis of tap water by taking advantage of water inclination toward weak acid while carrying anion owing to tap water containing chlorine gas, antiseptic solution and bleach, and the inclination of standard drinking water toward weak base while carrying cation, and it also has a microprocessor for dividing tap water into two different qualities for discharge through different tubes. Though such water electrolysis device may accomplish excellent result of water treatment, however direct discharge of acid water separated has caused water resource waste.